Not a Prettier Girl in the World TRADUCCIÓN
by Agui
Summary: Un momento dulce y corto entre Hermione y su hijo.


Disclaimer by the author: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Not a Prettier Girl in the World**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece así como también este adorable one-shot. Solo me adjudico la traducción del mismo con la autorización de la grandiosa de "TheAmericanWeasley".

Hugo Weasley golpeó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. La puerta estaba semi abierta, pero sus padres le enseñaron siempre llamar a la puerta de cualquier persona antes de entrar.

"Adelante" se oyó la voz de su madre.

Abrió la puerta del todo y se acercó hacia su madre. Ella estaba descansando en la cama, vestía solo con su camisón verde. Había lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos marrones.

"Mami" dijo Hugo. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Estoy viendo una película triste, querido" dijo ella señalando la televisión donde había una película en pausa.

"Oh, pensé que era porque extrañabas a papi."

"Bueno, de echo extraño a papá. Pero él volverá de su misión mañana por la mañana." dijo, acomodando a su hijo de siete años en su regazo. "¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"Está durmiendo."

"Eso está bien ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Es tarde."

"Quería verte." contestó, jugando con el material de seda de su vestido. "¿Por qué papá tiene que salir mucho?"

"Como Auror, tu padre tiene una trabajo importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Y a veces tener una trabajo de esa magnitud requiere irse a misiones de vez en cuando. Pero recuerda, que lo está haciendo para proteger a las personas, incluyéndonos a nosotros."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo más, mamá?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto, mi amor. Siempre puedes venir a mí o a papá para cualquier cosa. Siempre recuerda eso."

"Bueno, en realidad... se trata de papá."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, quitando algunos cabellos rojizos de los ojos de su hijo.

"Papá... ¿te lastimó"?

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Tu padre me ama y nunca me haría daño ¿Porqué crees una cosa así, Hugo?"

"Es sólo que... el día que papá se fue para su cosita de la misión... ustedes dos dijeron que iban a la cama... pero te he oído gritar y cosas así. Muy alto." miró hacia su regazo, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.

"Oh." Hermione sonrió, y se ruborizó. Se habían olvidado de colocar el encantamiento silenciador esa noche. "Yo gritaba, Hugo. Pero tu papá no me estaba lastimando. Él nunca haría eso."

"Entonces ¿por qué estabas gritando?"

Ella suspiró. Ella esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de darle "la charla" a uno de sus niños, Ron estaría allí para echarle una mano.

"Mira Hugo, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho... " su tono de voz comenzó a apagarse. Sonaba tan cliché.

"¿Sí?" Hugo dijo, incitando a su madre a continuar.

"Bueno, a veces a los papás y mamás les gusta hacer cosas que involucran gritar... Pero no hay nada malo con ello y no es nada que tu o Rose deban de preocuparse. Siento si te asustamos, querido. Tu padre y yo nos ocuparemos de poner un encantamiento para la próxima vez, así sus pequeñas orejas no oyen nada."

"Está bien" dijo Hugo, sintiendo una sensación de alivio. "Pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo tu y papá?"

"Tu padre y yo se los explicaremos dentro de unos años. No lo entenderías ahora, podrías pensar que es asqueroso."

"No, no! ¡En serio!" exclamó emocionado Hugo. "Dime, por favor."

Hermione se rió del entusiasmo de su hijo. "Tiempo al tiempo, mi amor."

Hugo asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo y miró a su madre. Él siempre pensó que era muy bonita. Con su cabello espeso color marrón como el color del chocolate, algunas pecas en su cara y sus ojos oscuros e intensos, estaba seguro de que nunca conocería a una chica tan hermosa como su querida madre.

"Eres muy linda, mamá." dijo, lleno de admiración hacia ella. "Hermosa."

"Vaya, gracias, Hugo." dijo, agitándose el cabello. "Tu también eres muy hermoso, en parte me recuerdas mucho a tu padre. Un día, una bonita chica va a mirar tu hermoso rostro y se enamorará de ti de inmediato." Ella lo besó en la cabeza. "Entonces, si amas a esa chica también, ambos podrían casarse."

"Tu eres una chica bonita, mamá." dijo Hugo, acariciando la cara de su madre y quitando los restos de lágrimas secas. "¿Puedo casarme contigo?"

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sacudió la cabeza. "No te casas con tu madre."

"Pero ¿por qué no?" preguntó Hugo, confuso. "Papá me dijo una vez que cuando se ama a una chica y piensas que es bonita e inteligente luego te casas con ella. Yo creo que eres muy inteligente, linda y te amo, entonces ¿por qué no puedo casarme contigo?"

"Por muchas razones, cariño." dijo ella, acercando a su hijo más hacia ella. "Pero sobre todo por dos razones: el amor que sientes por alguien con quién quieres casarte y el amor que sientes por tu madre son muy, muy distinto. Es amor, pero es un tipo de amor diferente. Y la segunda razón es que... ¡ya estoy casada!"

"¿Quién?"

"Papá, por supuesto."

"Oh, sí." dijo Hugo, riéndose de su propia estupidez. "Se me olvidó."

"Bueno cielo, ya que estás despierto ¿quieres terminar de ver esta película muggle conmigo?"

Tomo el control remoto y presionó play. La película comenzó de nuevo.

"Esa es una actriz bastante bonita." dijo Hermione, admirando a la mujer en la pantalla del televisor. "¿No lo crees, Hugo?"

"Si, pero no es tan bonita como tu, mamá." respondió. "No hay una chica tan hermosa en todo el mundo como tu."

Hermione sonrió hacia abajo a su hijo, se parecía tanto a su padre. Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla un poco pecosa.

"Te amo, Hugo, hijo mío."

"Yo también, mamá."

"¿Para siempre?" dijo.

Miró a su madre una vez más, sintiendo sus párpados pesados por el sueño.

"Siempre."


End file.
